Steven and gems
by Stevenuniversereader101
Summary: this story is about 8 years after the diamond invasion and Steven who is now older and become more attractive to a certain fusion. will feelings rise find out more by reading this first chapter


i don't own steven universe and all characters are owned by cartoon Network and Rebecca sugar. hello i am stevenuniversereader101 and this is a story about 8 years after the diamond invasion and the house has been modified over that time and are updating it. steven(who is a adult) and has become stronger and more attractive to a certain fusion and will feelings will rise between the gems or will they join. I'm hoping to do more chapters in the future I'd like to hear to hear your thoughts (warning lemons and rated M material so read at your own risk) this is my first story so please leave a review.

it's another beautiful morning in beach city. Steven streches and gets out of bed and does his morning routine of washing up and brushing his teeth and puts on a black shortsleeve with a yellow star in the center and shortjeans. he heads out to see pearl yelling at amethyst who was on the couch holding her head due to a hangover. pearl said

amethyst! did you eat all the food again.

amethyst lays on the couch saying yes and asking.

what time is it

Steven says its around 9:15

(the gems didn't see him come out and caught them off guard).

pearl says amethyst ate all the food when she came back from a party she went to and passed out on the couch and now...

pearl was cut off by amethyst running to the bathroom to throw up and steven went to the cabnet and got a asprin with a glass of water for amethyst and brought it to her when she came out and steven says.

take this, it'll help with your headache

amethyst takes it and drinks the water thanking steven. garnet comes out of her room. she had used her future vision that night and she said coming out of her room and was up to date on the issue and said to pearl.

it's fine pearl me and steven can go buy more food, we have back up money just for situations like this.

pearl replies saying alright we'll clean up the mess she made in there (she winced at the thought of the mess) and im going to so work on the arena after.

amethyst dosent want to argue due to her headache and just agreed to clean and everyone was a bit shocked when she said it.

but after cleaning the mess up I'm going to Vidalia's.

steven and garnet leave the beach house saying later to the two gems and go to Steven's jeep ,steven opens the door for garnet and she gets in thanking him. steven bows and says it's because the manners he learned from them and she blushed at how steven comment and he noticed and smiles and he gets in and drives to the store. they go in and steven and garnet shop for the house and finish up and the whole time garnet was blushing deep in thought. as steven paid for the groceries and brought them out and packed the car and as they pack garnet asks steven with a deep blush.

do you like me?

steven says of course i do he says with a smile closing the back.

she asks again

i mean do you **like** like me.

steven blushes and takes a moment to think about what she as they get in the car and steven starts driving.

and he said

to be honest yes, i have liked you for a while.

garnet looks at him and asks him if he wants to be with her and steven says yes and they share a quick kiss and garnet asks.

should we tell them when they get back she thought about telling them about their new relationship.

Steven thinks and says. think we should.

garnet nods and they make it to the beach house and get the groceries in the house and put away and they have the house to themselves because pearl was already at the arena and amethyst was at Vidalia's.

steven:hey garnet do you want to watch a movie~

garnet nods blushing red and they go up to his room ( he has a flatscreen and a xbox on a new dresser ) he looks through the movies and borrowed a movie that had some sexual scenes and as they watch it garnet gives steven a grin to one of the scenes

steven: garnet i want-

before he could finish garnet kissed steven deeply and steven kissed back with more lust as they break the kiss. steven lays garnet down and her clothes return into her gem and showing her beautiful body.

as Stevens hand's wander and feel Garnet's body and he feels her breasts and sucks on her nipples as she moans in pleasure. as she moans out in pleasure Steven cant help but become erect and garnet noticed and stoped his actions and swapped places as garnet trails down to his pants and unzipped and in a flash his pants were thrown on the floor.

and she saw his foot long erected phallus and was shocked Steven asked.

is it too big?

garnet with hearts in her eyes sucked on the tip and deepthroats his hard shaft as steven is put into a wave of pleasure as she bobs up and down as steven puts his hands in her hair and makes her head bob faster as he moans out.

garnet I'm going to cum!

garnet takes all his shaft as he released a huge shot of his hot love juices filling her making her belly bulge out, steven pulls out and still erect, garnet blushes as she sits on his lap and grinding against his phallus and she is soaked from steven face fucking her and she takes his shaft and slowly lets it enter her love tunnel as she stops halfway breathing hard from the pain and steven realized and said.

garnet are you a virgin?

garnet nods silently and steven slowly keeps pushing in as garnet just sits taking the rest and takes a moment to let the pain pass and steven slowly bouncing her up and down and garnet starts riding stevens shaft as the pain turns to pleasure as steven and garnet swap to missionary position and garnet locks her legs around his waist and steven thrusts in and out faster and faster giving no mercy to the fusion as he keeps thrusting and garnet is about to cum and steven is near as garnet says.

I'm g-going to c-cum~

steven says he is going to and garnet says to cum inside as she cums tightening around the half gem's shaft and he let's out a final thrust as he cums filling her even more than the first time and as steven pulls out and asks if she wants to get a shower with him and she nods and they go and shower ( steven has a bigger bathroom now) they clean up and steven makes lunch for the both of them and even though garnet dosent need food she was hungry and he made them grilled cheese with tomato soup and they ate at the counter as the two gems return from their day pearl through the portal and she was tired and a bit dirty and amethyst feeling better as steven says to pearl.

looks like you had a rough day

pearl says, I'll tell you about it later I'm going to my room for a while as amethyst says she'll talk to them later as well and the two gems went to their rooms and steven and garnet finish up and steven says.

we can tell them later but what do you want to do garnet.

she says she wants to just cuddle with steven because tomorrow he has training so they cuddle and watch movies and pearl made steven dinner later on and they all went to their room but pearl (what is she up to?)

-end of chapter one-

a/n: this taken me a bit and i hoped you enjoyed chapter one of this series and hope you leave a review this is stevenuniversereader101 signing off


End file.
